Their Decision
by Arsen-Freya
Summary: My First Fanfic, The setting is the time when the battle has over.. AxC, KxL, MxM, YxS and little DxM


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own of any characters of Gundam Seed / Destiny, so Read This At Your Own Risk! XD **

While the battle has ended, through the eyes of everyone, and the world has begun once again

**AT THE ORB COUNCIL ROOM**

Cagalli: (stood from her desk) Thanks to you all, this country of ORB is now safe.

..and now...(looking through the doors)...

Orb Troop: (looking at Cagalli) What's wrong Cagalli-sama?

Cagalli: ah, no..nothing (smiling) then This Meeting ends now..

**AT THE CORRIDOR**

(Cagalli was guided by Alex, then suddenly Alex stops walking)

Alex: Cagalli-sama..

Cagalli: (smiling) what is it? A.. (suddenly she got hugged by Alex) lex?

(Alex's sunglasses has dropped on floor)

Cagalli: A...ATHRUN!

Athrun: ...

Cagalli: L...Let me go!

Athrun: ..No..

Cagalli: W...What do you doing? Let me go!

Athrun: I said I won't let you go!

Cagalli: what?

Athrun: I don't want to lose my precious people again...

Cagalli: why did you..

Athrun: ...I only need you...

Cagalli: Athrun...

(Meanwhile Athrun kissed Cagalli; Meyrin was peeked over from the window at the corridor's side)

Athrun: ...Cagalli..

Cagalli: ...what?

Athrun: Will you marry me?

Cagalli: ...

Athrun: (Cagalli starts crying, his face gotten pale) Ca...Cagalli!

Cagalli: ...stupid...

Athrun: eh?

Cagalli: STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Athrun: wha..what?

Cagalli: If YOU did said that earlier, all things will not done like this you MORON!

Athrun: that's why...

Cagalli: ..But...

Athrun?

Cagalli: (give her ring back to Athrun) take this...

Athrun: EEEEH! THEN YOU REJECT ME?

Cagalli: NOT THAT MEANING YOU MORON! I mean take this to...our wedding party... (blushing)

Athrun: ..eh? oo?

Cagalli: I said "Take This To Our Wedding Party". Don't make me say that for twice...

Athrun: Cagalli...

(When they are about to kiss once again, suddenly Meyrin appears)

Meyrin: JUST WAIT FOR A MINUTE!

Athrun & Cagalli : (surprised) WHOA!

Athrun: Me..Meyrin..when did you..

Meyrin: I HEARD all of your discussion. INCLUDE of the proposition

Athrun: (blushing) err..well..

Meyrin: first of all...I want to say that I LOVE YOU Athrun-san! (Blushing but still mad), Nee-san and that Fake Lacus Clyne too!

Athrun: eeh? OoO;;

Cagalli: ...(look sharply to Athrun) as I thought... ¬¬

Athrun: Ca...Cagalli...don't say that...

Meyrin: and the last.. I want to say... GOOD LUCK FOR YOUR WEDDING!

Athrun & Cagalli!

Cagalli: Meyrin-san.. Thank you very much

Meyrin: ah..and another one...

Athrun?

(Suddenly Meyrin runs over Athrun and kiss him on the cheek)

Cagalli: OO!

Athrun: HUWAA! wha...what are you?

Meyrin: That's my good luck charm ..for the last time...

Athrun: …Where will you go?

Meyrin: I'll go back to PLANT, I want to see the others too, and I'll search for a new Love too

Athrun: I see...good luck for you

Meyrin: Thank you Athrun-san, see you! I will not forget you all! (Leaving)

Athrun: well...what do you think Cagalli?

Cagalli: yeah...maybe that's the best for her

Athrun: Our Life has begun now too...

Cagalli: Athrun..

**AT ETERNAL HANGAR**

Lacus: (look at Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice) hh...

Kira: What's wrong Lacus? (Stood beside Lacus)

Lacus: No..Nothing.. I only think that this is finally ends right?

Kira: yeah...

Lacus: Kira...Actually I...

Kira?

Lacus: I'm sorry... (Starts to cry)

Kira?

Lacus: I drag you to the war...once again...I…I can't do anything for you...I'm so weak that I...

Kira: Stop it Lacus...

Lacus: but...

Kira: Don't say that… (Put his finger to Lacus's lips) if I'm to losing you...

Lacus: what?

Kira: I'll destroy everyone...everyone and anyone that make me and you being separated...

Lacus!

Kira: so..don't ever say that to me, okay? (Smiled and hugs Lacus)

Lacus: Kira...

Kira: By the way. I'll arrange the party soon

Lacus: What party?

Kira: Our Marriage party.

Lacus: ...eh?

Kira: what? You don't like it? (Worried face)

Lacus: (looks at Kira's face) ...no.. I'm happy

Kira: well...

Lacus: Our Life has begun once more...

Kira: Lacus...

**AT ARCHANGEL BRIDGE**

Murrue: So...you did remember...right?

Neo: yeah...I remember the time that I was in Archangel...when my name was Mwu La Fllaga...

Murrue: then?

Neo: I remember too...my time with Natarle...Kira...and you...

Murrue: yeah...and don't forget when you kissed me at bridge of Archangel!

Neo: gulp Oo;

Murrue: everyone knows that we kissed at the bridge because you didn't lock the door right!

Neo: aa...sorry, sorry I didn't expect that everyone was coming there

Murrue: but still...ah, nevermind that though

Neo?

Murrue: because...I'm happy...that you're here...

Neo: (hugs Murrue) I'm back now...Murrue...

Murrue: Mwu...

(When Neo is about to kiss Murrue, Suddenly Mirialia appeared)

Mirialia: Murrue-san...is you...WHOA!

Murrue: WHOA!

Mirialia: I...I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T MIND ME! (Runs outside)

Murrue: Mwu...

Neo: yes?

Murrue: you didn't LOCK the door AGAIN did you!

Neo: ahaha sorry I forgot...

Murrue: mattaku...

Neo: ah well shall we continue? (Locking the door)

Murrue: ...okay... (Blushing)

Neo: Murrue...

Murrue: Mwu...

Kira: (open the door) Murrue-san, are you there? Why the bridge door is... WHOAAA!

Neo & Murrue: WHOAA!

Lacus: oh...We're sorry...Please don't mind us... (Leaving with Kira)

Murrue: wh...why it be!

Neo: aa...I remember...Kira was able to open locked doors at Women's bathroom too

Murrue: I remember too...that time YOU were peeking too RIGHT!

Neo: well...I couldn't help it too, the others was dragged me along

Murrue: but still why did you...

Neo: ah..Forget it. Shall we continue...again? (Double lock security level 1 alert the door)

Murrue: well...allright...

Meyrin: (open the door) Murrue-san...I want to...

Neo: sigh mata ka yo.. TT

Murrue: well...

Meyrin: I'm sorry... I only wants so say goodbye to all ; thanks for your help! And please don't mind me

Murrue: goodbye? Are you will get back to PLANT?

Meyrin: yes! I'll search for a new life, so goodbye Murrue-san, Neo-san

Neo: be careful Ojo-chan hope god bless you

(When Meyrin leaves, suddenly Neo kissed Murrue)

Murrue: wha...what are you doing!

Neo: sorry, I just can't take it anymore

Murrue: ...well...but...not in here...

Neo: then where?

Murrue: in...My room... (Blushing)

Neo: ... (Blushing) a...allright...if you want to

Murrue: shall we go?

Neo: okay then...

Murrue: Our life has begun once more...

_**TWO WEEKS AFTER...**_

**AT THE YZAK'S ROOM**

Yzak: ...

Shiho: S...Sir? Are you OK?

Yzak: ...

Shiho: ..Sir?

Yzak: ...Shiho...

Shiho: yes?

Yzak: Prepare my Duel

Shiho: he?

Yzak: I said...PREPARE MY DUEL GUNDAM... NOW!

Shiho: Ye...Yes Sir! But...

Yzak: WHAT?

Shiho: ...err...but...what..for..? ''a;

Yzak: OF COURSE TO BREAKDOWN THAT $# PARTY! D WHAT THE #! DID **THEY** SEND ME 3 WEDDING INVITATIONS **AT THE ONE DAY**! ARE THEY DID THAT TO MOCK ME! YEAH I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NO TIME TO GET BEEP WITH GIRLS! I KNOW THAT I WASN'T AS HANDSOME AS ATHRUN, I KNOW THAT I'M NOT AS GOOD PILOT AS KIRA, I KNOW THAT I !#!#!$E! '' XADGDRFWERGW$GWG... (P.S: just imagine Yzak becoming a Berserk Godzilla at his table )

Shiho: P...PLEASE STOP IT SIR!

Yzak: (gotten calmed) aa...sorry (blushing) err. Where those documents go? (Looking for the documents between the large ruckus of his rage)

Shiho: umm…here it is sir...

Yzak: aa...thank you Shiho... you can go now

Shiho: sir...

Yzak: what?

Shiho: I want to say…something… (Blushing)

Yzak: what is it? Meeting again? (Tired face)

Shiho: you..Said earlier that you didn't have…a girlfriend…?

Yzak?

Shiho: …I…can…be…yours…if you like sir… (More blushing)

Yzak: ….What?

Shiho: …because I love you sir…

Yzak: OO!

Shiho: …Well I must get going! Excuse Me Sir! (Running outside with blushing face)

Yzak: (blunt face)

Dearka: (from the monitor) ooi Yzak what are you doing there? D

Yzak: ah...Dearka...

Dearka: Whoa! What such an expression did you have! what's wrong with you?

Yzak: nothing…I think…

Dearka: Nothing? a I don't think so…

Yzak: what do you want...? I have a meeting soon…

Dearka: hehe well… I'd like to invite you to MY WEDDING PARTY with Milli! hehehe the day is as the same as Athrun, Kira, and that Old man too… so...

Yzak: …

Dearka: what's wrong Yzak? D

Yzak: …

Dearka: …Yzak…?

Yzak: …

Dearka: …ooi Yzak-chan?

Yzak: you…

Dearka: _gulp_ wha…what's wrong?

Yzak: (running outside as fast as he can)

Dearka: o..OI! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU YZAK! OOOOIIIIII!

**AT THE CORRIDOR**

Yzak: SHIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zaft Troop: Wha….What's wrong sir!

Yzak: WHERE IS SHIHO! I NEED TO TALK WITH HER….**NOW**! (with ogre face)

Zaft Troop: YE…YES SIRR! I'LL BRING HER BACK TO YOU NOW!

Yzak: WHERE IS SHE GO!

Zaft Troop: YE…YES SIR! SHE SAID SHE WILL GO TO THE INFIRMARY!

Yzak: INFIRMARY!

Zaft Troop: YES SIRRRRR! ;;

Yzak: Thank you… (running again) SHIHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Zaft Troop: wha…what is that… OO;

AT THE INFIRMARY

Shiho: (crying) _ahh…I'm so STUPID! Why I said that words…did sir Yzak mad at me? Did he don't want to meet me again? Aaaahh! WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

Lunamaria: What's wrong Shiho? Did you have a big problem? Oo;a

Shiho: Luna…

Lunamaria: well, if you don't mind...you can talk to me, tell me what's wrong?

Shiho: well…

Yzak: SHIHO!

Shiho: S…SIR?

Lunamaria: Sir Yzak? What's wrong?

Yzak: (hugs and kiss Shiho)

Lunamaria!

Shiho!

Yzak: (blushing) well..NOW you know my answer right? What's wrong with you? Suddenly say that and go…

Shiho: …sir…

Yzak: now, DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN you promise?

Shiho: Ye…YES SIR!

Lunamaria: err…I don't want to disturb your happiness but…

Yzak: wha! Are there another people here?

Lunamaria: yeah...not only me... though sir…

(Suddenly Shinn and the others clapping from the bed)

Yzak: (blushing)…hahaha… ;

Shiho: (blushing too) a

Yzak: Our life is begin once more

Shiho: Yes!

------------------------------------------------

Well, This is my first Fanfic, so feel free to review


End file.
